


Feeling Whole Again

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [18]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Amras finally opens his mind to Amrod.





	Feeling Whole Again

**Feeling Whole Again  
** By CC  
October, 2015 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

* * *

Amras stood on the top of Amon Ereb, watching the lands to the north, wondering if the hill would help the Elves to stop an attack. The night was dark and chill, and not even his Elven constitution prevented him from feeling the bite of the northern wind. In the distance, and owl hooted, and Amras shuddered. He was feeling better now, and the nightmares had all but ceased, but sometimes when he was alone he remembered the fire and the sea. Amras took a deep breath and turned around to start the descent. He was at mid hill when he saw the unmistakable silhouette of his twin.

“I have been looking for you for hours!”

Amras suppressed a sigh. He loved his twin, but since he almost died at Losgar, Amrod was always following him. He meant well, but his guilt over almost burning him was eating him up.

“I was merely enjoying the view from the top, brother.”

“And playing target to Melkor’s creatures?”

Amras finally reached the ground. “I’m not stupid!”

Amrod looked away. “I know. It is I who---”

“Stop, just stop, Amrod!” Amras paused and took Amrod’s hand. “You don’t need to take care of me, not like this. Let’s go back to the way we were, please?”

Amrod’s expression changed. “There is no going back, Amras. Not in this place.”

“I know, but we take care of each other, like we did in Valinor. I know the dangers are real here, and not imagined like in our games, but you need to stop thinking that I will fall dead if you don’t know where I am.”

Amrod sighed. “You are right, but if you really want me to stop worrying so much you must lower your mental shields and let me in.”

It was time for Amras to look away. “My nightmares… what I felt… I don’t want to disturb your sleep.”

Amrod cupped Amras’ chin with his hand. “I can take it, brother. What I cannot take is this… hole in my head and my spirit. It hurts.”

Amras looked into his twin’s eyes and little by little opened their mental link, not the surface link they could never close but the deepest connection they had always shared as twins. He could see Amrod tremble at the onslaught, dark memories mixing with the ones from happier times. They embraced, and stayed like that for a long time. 

The owl hooted again, and this time Amras smiled. He loved animals, and so did his twin. He had lost that. 

_I feel whole again, brother._

_So do I. Never shut me out again, please._

Amras moved back a little to look at his twin. “Never again, brother. I promise.”


End file.
